Uma Noite de Loucura
by Fyaran
Summary: Dois desconhecidos, um bar, uma note de loucura... O que poderá acontecer? Yaoi, Lemon, se não se não gosta do género pressione o x no canto superior direito do seu ecran.... Par: Matt x ? ler para descobrir... Espero que gostem
1. Desconhecidos

Seus olhos duas esmeraldas, um brilho intenso, fugaz e fatal. Seu cabelo são fios de fogo, ou de sangue. Pele alva como a mais pura neve. Um sorriso sarcástico sempre baila nos lábios finos, junto com o cigarro apoiado no canto da boca, aquela boca rosada, aqueles lábios que foram feitos para serem tocados, beijados. Vi como ele ria com os amigos. Até que as esmeraldas se prenderam em mim, ele percebeu que estava a ser analisado, um brilho de malícia atravessou o seu olhar, um brilho indiscritivel que me arrepiou, não sabia lidar com aqueles olhos que me encaravam, mas não queria fugir, romper quele contacto tão frágil. Ele sorriu para mim, vi seus lábios formarem duas palavras, "Olá estranho". A malícia do seu olhar em conjunto com aquelas palavras mudas levaram um rubor às minhas bochechas. Ele entendeu e sorriu do meu embaraço. Vi-o a levantar-se da cadeira, apagar o cigarro, falar algo para os amigos. Meu coração caiu pensei que ele ia embora e nunca mais o veria, mas o que raio se está a passar comigo? Estou aqui a sofrer por uma pessoa que nem conheço… Eu não estou bem. Continuei imerso nos meus pensamentos, até que um sussurro rouco e sensual me despertou de meus devaneios.

- Posso me sentar aqui?  
Ergui os olhos a medo, não podia ser ele, não podia. Mas era ele que estava ali de pé com a mão apoiada na cadeira e aquele sorriso nos lábios.  
- Po… Pode…  
Engasguei completamente, que vergonha, ele pelo contrário não se mostrava incomodado com isso, parecia divertir-se com o meu embaraço. Baixei de novo a cabeça para a mesa, não conseguía encarar aquele olhar.  
- Então? Não vai olhar para mim agora?

Oh meu Deus, será que ele ia discutir comigo, ou troçar de mim por estar a observa-lo?  
- Desculpe, não era minha intenção incomoda-lo.  
Ele olhou para mim sério. Os olhos dele prenderam os meus.  
- Não foi incomodo nenhum. Pelo contrário. Mas agora vai permitir que eu faça uma pergunta.  
Eu assenti lentamente com a cabeça.  
- Gostou do que viu?

Novamente aquele sorriso de pura malícia voltou aos lábios dele. Eu novamente me engasguei, este homem o dom de me deixar sem palavras. Atrevido, malicioso e lindíssimo.  
- Então não me vai responder?  
Ganhei coragem, inspirei com força, ergui a cabeça e mergulhei naquelas pedras preciosas.  
- Sim… Devo confessar que gostei muito…  
Por Deus o que eu fui dizer, bem ele agora ou me agradece ou me mata…  
- Ainda bem… Porque eu também gostei do que vi!

Eu não sabia o que dizer não sabia o que pensar, ele estava a elogiar-me. Não sou o tipo de pessoa habituada a ouvir elogios, muito menos de um ruivo sexy como aquele. A confusão estava estampada no meu rosto e ele entendeu isso perfeitamente.  
- Bem não me diga que não esta acostumado a ouvir isso? Devo dizer que isso é quase sacrilégio alguém tão bonito deveria ouvir no mínimo um elogio por dia.  
Ele estava a tentar seduzir-me, reuni toda a coragem que existia no meu ser e resolvi entrar naquele jogo.  
- Sem duvida que seria muito agradável, principalmente se os elogios vissem de um ruivo sexy.  
Ele deu um meio sorriso, aqueles olhos faiscaram.  
- Ai é? Gosta de ruivos?  
- Na realidade eu gosto mesmo é de olhos verdes e maliciosos. E que me tentam seduzir.

Senti a perna dele encostar na minha quando ele a esticou debaixo na mesa. Um arrepio percorreu o meu corpo. Semicerrei os olhos quando a mão dele tocou na minha.  
- Bem e então será que sedução esta a funcionar?  
Claro que ele não precisava de resposta, mas apenas queria espicaça-me mais. Existia uma aura em torno de nós, um clima de atracção.  
- Hum… Não sei se devo responder, posso estar a jogar-me nas garras do lobo mau.

Vi-o a dar uma deliciosa gargalhada. A língua dele passou por aqueles lábios tão sensuais numa espécie de convite mudo.  
- Então fique a saber que é o Capuchinho Vermelho mais sensual que eu já vi. E já agora basta de formalidades, a partir de agora nada de você.  
- Tem uma coisa que eu gostava de comprovar. Estou a pensar nisso desde que te vi.  
- Podes perguntar.

O ruivo esperava pela resposta com os lábios entreabertos. Inclinei-me para a frente e toquei aqueles lábios maravilhosos com os meus. Tão doces, e tinham um sabor ténue a tabaco. Depois voltei de novo ao meu lugar.  
- Decididamente eu tinha razão.  
Ele olhou com uma pontada de confusão no olhar, mas nunca desarmando aquela postura tão sensual.  
- E no que tinhas razão?  
- Definitivamente os teus lábios foram feitos para serem beijados.  
Ele agarrou o meu pulso e levantou-se.  
- Vem comigo!

Fui arrastado por ele até o banheiro. Ele trancou a porta e me olhou com olhos de predador. Senti as mãos dele nos meus ombros ele puxou-me levemente para si, sem me dar tempo sequer para responder ele cobriu a minha boca com a dele, cerrei os olhos e agarrei a sua camisola . Uma mão puxava minha nuca, outra agarrava minha cintura. Senti a língua suave a pedir passagem para dentro da minha boca, e eu acedi, permiti o acesso, e senti aquela língua macia a vasculhar cada canto da minha boca, a mão dele encontrou a minha pele debaixo da camisola. Um gemido saiu da minha garganta e foi abafado por aquela boca quente e suave, nossas línguas iniciaram uma batalha deliciosa, que provoca choques eléctricos pelo meu corpo. Sentia um formigueiro no meu baixo ventre, a excitação estava a tomar conta dos meus sentidos. O ruivinho devia sentir o mesmo,pois no momento em que ele me puxou mais para ele eu pude sentir o volume sob os jeans.

- Estas a ver Capuchinho, é perigoso provocar o Lobo Mau.  
Eu sorri malicioso.  
- Este é o perigo mais delicioso que eu já alguma vez imaginei.  
- Vem comigo, vem comigo para minha casa!


	2. O Lobo Mau e o Capuchinho Vermelho

O ruivo tinha as faces coradas, os lábios vermelhos e aquela característica malícia no olhar. Eu podia dizer que não e voltar para minha casa, tomar um banho frio e sonhar com ele o resto da noite. Eu podia dizer que sim, e contra toda a razão deixar-me ir com um desconhecido, e passar a noite naqueles braços fortes, com aquele corpo maravilhoso.  
E eu disse que sim.  
- Então prepara-te Capuchinho esta vai ser a melhor noite da tua vida.  
- Esperemos que o Lobo Mau consiga aguentar…  
Ele soltou uma gargalhada, arranjamos as roupas, eu estava sem carro por isso fomos para o dele. Esta noite ia entregar-me a loucura. Beijamos-nos de novo e entramos no carro.  
Assim que entrei no carro dei conta que nem o nome dele eu sabia, não importa, se ele não me pergunta-se eu também não o faria. Não ia estragar aquele momento, senti a mão atrevida dele na minha coxa.  
- Tão calado, não me digas que estas arrependido de vir comigo?  
A mão dele foi subindo pela minha perna, os meus dedos encaminharam-se para a mão dele e arrastei-a até a minha boca, comecei a lamber os dedos dele, de uma forma tão imoral, que eu nunca pensei ser capaz. Lambi e chupei os dedos dele calmamente, com olhos meio cerrados e uma expressão de atrevimento. Ele humedeceu os lábios com a língua. Era óbvio que a minha provocação estava a surtir efeito.

- Quanto fogo… Parece que encontrei uma raridade…  
- Raridade??  
Não entendi o sentido das palavras dele.  
- Sim um rapaz, tímido, que não tem a mínima noção do quão bonito é, mas que consegue ser tão atrevido que me tira o ar.  
Corei com o comentário, realmente ele estava tentar ler-me. E eu estou a deixar, não o conheço, mas não quero levantar barreiras, não queria quebrar aquele momento porque tinha a certeza que ele não se ia repetir. Ia apenas aproveitar o momento ao máximo. O ruivo viu que eu tinha ficado quieto, e não me incomodou, deixou-me estar quietinho, no meu lugar. Depressa chegamos a casa dele, mora num apartamento num prédio da baixa da cidade. Um ambiente agradável um prédio antigo mas conservado.  
- É aqui. Vamos Capuchinho?  
Aquele Lobo Mau, abriu-me a porta do carro, e mal eu tinha saído ele tomou-me os lábios de novo de uma forma possessiva. A língua dele intrometeu-se na minha boca, acariciando a minha. Quando as bocas se separaram, ambos começamos a rir como crianças. Onde estávamos, qualquer pessoa podia ver-nos, entramos no prédio e metemos-nos no elevador, ainda sorriamos um para o outro, toda aquela química parecia que deixava o ar mais carregado, mais difícil de respirar. Realmente aquele ruivo era incrível.

- Chegamos! Ele pegou nas chaves e abriu a porta.  
Para mim foi como entrar num reino de fantasias, fantasias loucas que eu nem sabia ter. Ri nervoso, na realidade eu não sabia o que fazer, para mim toda a situação é inédita. Mal a porta bateu senti os braços dele a rodearem as minhas costas apoiou a cabeça na curvatura do meu pescoço. A respiração quente arrepiou a pele sensível do meu pescoço. As mão dele entraram na minha camisola, passando levemente em cima do meu umbigo, senti aquelas mãos suaves a levantarem a minha camisola, tirando-a, ficou a minha frente e sorriu. As minhas mão procuraram a camisola que ele vestia e depressa a tirei também. Ficamos a olhar um para o outro e de novo unimos nossas bocas com uma urgência desesperada. As minhas mãos passearam livres no tórax e no abdómen perfeito. O corpo dele é tão bonito, a pele clara, sem qualquer marca, o corpo definido. A boca dele desceu para o meu pescoço, e eu soltei um gemido alto.  
- Parece que encontrei o teu ponto fraco!  
Eu não respondi, continuei a sentir aqueles lábios a passearem pelo meu peito. Apanhou o meu mamilo direito com os lábios, lambendo-o e mordendo suavemente. Levei o meu indicador a boca mordendo, nunca tinha tido nenhuma daquelas sensações, tudo tão novo e tão bom. Ele olhou para mim como se me avalia-se.  
- Ficas muito lindo assim coradinho. E com esse dedo na boca... Hum… desejável…  
Fiquei ainda mais corado como se isso fosse fosse possível. A beijar-nos fomos para o quarto. Ele empurrou-me suavemente para a cama enorme daquele quarto, caí no meio dos lençóis negros e das almofadas vermelhas como os cabelos que se apoiavam nelas todas as noites. O ruivo olhou para mim de forma predadora.

- Matt!!  
Eu olhei confuso para ele, não estava a entender o que ele queria dizer.  
- É o meu nome, aquele que tu vais gritar toda a noite.  
Eu engasguei-me… Ele sabia como deixar-me tímido…  
- Raito!! Acredita que hoje não serei o único a gritar!  
- É exactamente isso que eu espero.  
Ele gatinhou na cama ate ficar de quatro por cima de mim. De novo o língua dele atacou o meu peito numa dança lenta até o meu umbigo. Rodeou-o, arrancando gemidos da minha boca. A boca dele continuou a descer até aos cós da minha calça. Os dedos esguios despertaram o botão dos meus jeans, depois correu o ziper.

Suavemente as mãos fizeram minhas calças descerem, atirou a peça de roupa para o chão ao pé da cama. A mão dele tocou levemente no meu membro, fazendo-me morder os dedos. Eu não tenho reacção estou ali jogado na cama, sei que estou corado, a minha boca entreaberta não parece trazer todo o ar que preciso. Então abri subitamente os olhos ao sentir o meu boxer a ser retirado. Foi involuntário eu realmente não queria mas encolhi-me todo mal a peça foi retirada. Ele levantou uma sobrancelha com se estivesse em duvida, depois calmamente, sem rir ele aproximou-se do meu ouvido.  
- É a tua primeira vez certo?  
Eu concordei com a cabeça. Agora sim estava totalmente embaraçado, não conseguía olhar para os olhos dele.  
- E tens a certeza que queres mesmo que seja comigo?  
Novamente acenei a resposta com a cabeça.  
- Então eu prometo que vou com cuidado. Agora tens de olhar para mim, tens de me deixar olhar para esses olhos lindos.  
Eu virei-me lentamente para ele. Ele sorria tão terno, o meu peito aqueceu levemente, eu sabia o que estava a acontecer, eu estava a apaixonar-me por ele. Por um estranho que me tratava com tanto carinho.  
- Va podemos continuar Raito?  
- Sim…

Ele beijou-me com muita suavidade enquanto as mãos dele calmamente tiraram as minhas que tentavam esconder o meu corpo.  
- Não tens que te esconder! Tu és lindo demais para te esconderes.  
Sentei na cama as minhas mãos ganharam vida e abriram as calças do outro. Ele sorriu-me e tirou a peça, ficou com um boxer preto que deixava transparecer a excitação dele. Depois pegou levemente nas minhas mão e levou-as até a boxer.  
- Vais ter de ser tu a tirar…  
Engoli em seco e com calma tirei o boxer. Depois olhei para aquele corpo tão lindo.  
- Gostas do que vês??  
- Sim… És tão lindo…  
- Até posso ser, mas não sou tanto como tu!  
Ele foi aproximando-se de mim, a mão direita dele rodeou o meu membro, iniciando suaves movimentos de vai-e-vem. Eu gemi alto. Continuou com aquela movimentação deliciosa até que senti a mão a ser retirada. Dei um resmungo de protesto e ouvi uma risada doce. Em seguida a língua dele tocou o meu membro, para que em seguida aquela boca aveludada o envolvesse completamente, soltei um grito ao sentir que ele me lambia e chupava. Aquilo era demais, a minha mente ficou turva, uma neblina cobriu os meus olhos.  
- Ah… Matt…

O grito saiu da minha boca antes mesmo de eu dar por isso. Ele assim que ouviu o grito levou a mão até a minha boca. Eu logo comecei a lamber as aqueles dedos longos. Ele logo os retirou da minha boca. Continuando com os movimentos com a boca eu senti que ele introduzia um dedo na minha entrada, uma dor aguda espalhou-se pelo meu corpo, mas logo foi substituída pelo prazer, depois um outro dedo foi acrescentado ao que já estava dentro de mim. De novo uma sensação de desconforto mas a boca dele não parava os movimentos e logo eu senti novamente ondas de prazer. De repente senti que os dedos me abandonaram, em seguida a boca dele parou.  
- Então?  
- Calma capuchinho, agora vem o melhor…  
Os lábios dele tomaram os meus e o membro dele começou a forçar lentamente a minha entrada. Foi entrando devagar em mim. Uma dor começou a alastrar-se pelo meu corpo. Ele parou e ficou a olhar para mim. Os olhos esmeralda mostravam preocupação. Matt beijou a minha face e a mão esquerda dele procurou a minha os dedos entrelaçaram-se.  
- Então está a doer?  
Na realidade não doía mais, agora todo o que eu sinto é um prazer intenso, e um calor no peito.  
-Não.

A minha mão esquerda agarrou o pescoço dele puxando-o mais para mim. Ele começou a movimentar-se aumentando o ritmo cada vez mais, ele largou a minha mão e agarrou o meu membro, começando a masturbar-me ao mesmo ritmo que entrava e saía de dentro de mim. O prazer é tal que eu não sabia mais o que dizer, não sabia o que fazer.  
- MATT… Ahhh… mais… eu…  
As palavras não saiam de forma coerente, não era capaz de articular as palavras, mas Matt parecia estar exactamente como ele. Os cabelos cor de sangue colados ao rosto, a boca vermelha. Eu senti que estava quase a alcançar o clímax.  
- MATT… EU…  
Não acabei a frase, os meus sentidos ficaram entorpecidos o meu corpo pareceu explodir numa onda de energia.  
- RAITO… CAPUCHINHO…  
O ruivo alcançou o seu clímax dentro de mim… Em seguida ele retirou-se de mim e desabou na cama. Nenhum dos dois estava capaz de falar. As respirações apresadas.

Olhei para a mão do ruivo e via suja com a minha própria essência. Corei um pouco enquanto sentia a dele dentro de mim.  
- Raito?  
-Hum…  
Ele virou-se para mim de lado ainda corado.  
- Estas bem?  
Eu sorri perante a preocupação que se mostrava naquela voz.  
- Sim estou bem, atrevo-me a dizer que nunca estive melhor.  
- Ainda bem! Sabes eu queria dizer-te uma coisa, pode parecer muito apressado, e na realidade é mesmo, mas… Eu estou a apaixonar-me por ti…  
Os meus olhos abriram muito, a minha boca parecia incapaz de pronunciar uma palavra, ele sentia o mesmo que eu.  
- Eu sinto o mesmo…  
Novamente ele sorriu-me e novamente nos beijamos. Ele aconchegou-me nos braços e ficou a acariciar o meu cabelo. Finalmente deixei-me adormecer. Nos braços do meu amado desconhecido.

Notas da autora: Eu nem sei bem de onde surgiu este casal na minha mente. Eu na realidade nem sei bem... A fic surgiu devido a uma conversa no msn com uma amiga, daí resolvi que tinha de ter um casal invulgar, bem invulgar ele é..

Reviews na fazem o seu dedinho cair, não custam nada e fazem-me feliz...


End file.
